<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suit Up by conceptstage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001973">Suit Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage'>conceptstage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [129]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau really likes her new outfit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [129]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suit Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Yasha sighed as she and Jester arrived at the ship, Jester yawned and blinked blearily into the dark before she shuffled down below deck. “Night, Yasha,” Jester mumbled. “Thanks for going with me to pick up Momma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha cleared her throat and nodded. “It’s no problem, Jester. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester grinned at her tiredly. “Make sure you fold your dress gently and wrap it in the tissue paper it came in. Then we can hang it up when we get back home, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha looked down at her dress and ran the pads of her fingers over the velvet on her stomach and nodded. “I will.” She almost moved to follow Jester down the stairs, but paused when something caught her eye near the front of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized the figure standing at the bow instantly, even though she was turned away and looking out at the sea. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if maybe Beau just wanted to be alone, but then cleared her throat and started walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau glanced back at her when she got near and gave her a lazy smile. “Yash,” she greeted before turning back to the sea. “What can I do for ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might have gone to bed already. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shrugged, fiddling idly with a  silver cufflink on her sleeve. “Fine. Just not tired yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a long day and we have an early morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shrugged again like it was a workout. “Just a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha hummed thoughtfully. “The sea is beautiful at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau huffed a laugh but the amusement didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah. Real beautiful. I’ve got this dream, you know, of a house right on the beach with every person I care about living under a single roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that include me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau frowned and finally turned to look at her. “Of course, Yasha. You gotta know I- I mean… Ugh, don’t make me do this when I’m tired please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha smiled a little. “If you are so tired, then why are we still standing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau rolled her eyes and turned back to the sea. “Alright, you got me. I’ll tell you, but you can’t make fun of me, alright? Not even any of your extremely endearing deadpan snark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Beau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau sighed and Yasha watched as her shoulders tensed up near her ears. “I… I really like this outfit. And I don’t want to take it off yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau groaned and rolled her eyes, turning fully away from Yasha to look out at the ship docked nearby. “It’s- It’s like… I’ve been dressed fancy and shit before, right? My mother was a socialite and she dragged me to parties all the time as a kid. And I know I’m hot, I mean, not to be up my own ass about it, but have you seen my abs? But I… I don’t know. I just feel really, really good in this.” She turned back to face Yasha but didn’t look her in the eye, idly rubbing her undercut in thought. “It makes me feel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Beau didn’t finish, Yasha offered a word. “Beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau’s face twisted. “I guess.” But Yasha could tell that that wasn’t the right word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handsome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau’s eyes widened and Yasha wasn’t sure because of the darkness but she thought Beau might have been blushing. “It- It… I guess that’s fine too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha leaned back against the railing and watched Beau’s expression carefully. “Do you want to be told that you’re handsome, Beau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… Not if it’s not true. But this outfit makes me feel like… like it could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is true. You are a very handsome person, Beau, even without this outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau shifted awkwardly like she wasn’t sure how to respond. “It doesn’t hurt, though, does it?” she asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it does not hurt. But seeing you every day… You are always very handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau cleared her throat and went back to fiddling with her sleeve. “Well, thanks.” She looked like she might say more, then was cut off by a large yawn that honestly looked a little painful. “Ugh, fuck,” Beau grunted, rubbing her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha chuckled and waved towards the door. “We should both get some sleep. If you’re careful with the clothes you can wear them whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau sighed but nodded and started walking towards the door with her hands resting in her pockets. “Alright, alright. I’m going. You’re really bossy when you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I do not mean to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that wasn’t me complaining. It’s hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha sighed, her face feeling hot. “Beau-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I flirt when I’m uncomfortable with my emotions, my bad.” She paused outside the door of the cabin she shared with Jester and cleared her throat. “Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha smiled tiredly. “Goodnight, Beau.” Beau hesitated for a beat, a look on her face like there was more she wanted to say, but then she shook her head and stepped inside. Yasha waited in the hallway for only a moment more before heading to her own cabin a few doors down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>